The Noise
by Lithium012
Summary: This is a random One-Shot I did using the One Piece Characters. Enjoy :) NOTE: I own nothing


It's early morning and Brook is unable to fall asleep. There's some rather strange noises coming from the Crow's Nest and he is unsure of whether or not to wake anyone up. 20 minutes passes without hesitation and those noises aren't stopping.

Quickly, he runs into the Men's dorm and wakes pretty much everyone up.

 **"** Guys… I need to ask you all something very important!" Brook shrieks. The boys wake up groggily. Some glare at Brook for waking them up, others just sit there wondering what on earth is going one.

"And this couldn't have waited till tomorrow? I mean it's nearly 4 am." Usopp says. It's much too early for this crazy screaming. At least Usopp had expected that type of screaming to come from Luffy not Brook.

"You guys can't tell Sanji and Zoro okay?" Brook says.

 **"** Why can't we tell Zoro and Sanji?" Luffy asks, rubbing his eye and yawning. "Is it bad?"

"What is that noise?" Chopper asks, looking up at the Crow's Nest. Slowly there's a small realization among the men standing there. Well a realization for Usopp and Franky, Luffy and Chopper seem way too young to completely understand what's going on.

Franky and Usopp mutter among each other, unaware of Luffy leaning in closer and closer.

"What? What's going on? Someone explain!" Luffy demands.

Brook offers a rather vague explanation that doesn't help anyone at all. "Well, can you blame a young man's lust? I mean Sanji picked a good person to be his top. Or bottom…"

"I'm so confused. Maybe Nami or Robin could help."

Luffy runs up into the women's dorm and barreling in and landing on Nami. He shakes her awake only to be thanked by a fist or two to the face. Nami sits up, glaring at him and rubbing her eyes. She checks the time on the clock next to her.

"Luffy, it's 4 in the morning. What the hell are you doing in here!?" she screams, picking up something heavy and preparing to lunge it at him. Thankfully Usopp runs in and stops her in time.

"So you can't hear those noises?"

Nami looks confused for a second before leaning closer to the window. There she hears what seems to be moaning and groaning. And the occasional mumble of a word. God damn are they loud, she thinks.

"They're rather loud aren't they? I wonder who the bottom is," Robin says, sitting up. Upong hearing this, Franky barrels into the room and doing his famous SUPER pose.

"SUPER! Nico Robin has joined the dark side of the perverts!" He has tears in his eyes, and looking at her like a proud daddy. Finally, he did it.

That is till Robin crushes his dream by uttering one distinct line, "No, that's a disgrace to human beings."

His face falls into sadness and shock as she spoke those words. Then, before he could utter anything out, she says it again.

"WWWAAAH! She said it again!" Franky cries, as he buries his face into his robotic arms. During all of this commotion, Luffy has gotten up and is currently staring out towards the crow's nest. Sure he hears it, but he isn't sure what to make of it. And his other crew members aren't telling him anything. He wonders if Chopper can hear it too.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Luffy shouts to get everyone's attention. That works but no one is willing to give an explanation.

Chopper helpfully pipes up with a, "I dunno what's happening either." But this doesn't help Luffy's utter confusion. That is till a truly deviant idea enters his mind.

As Usopp utters some "Luffy, Chopper, maybe you guys are a bit too young to understand what's happening," nonsense into the room, Luffy dashes out and heads straight for the crow's nest.

I'm just going to go ask Zoro and Sanji! Luffy thinks. Surely they'll tell me what's going on!

Back in the woman's dorm, Brook shrieks, "THIS IS BAD! SOMEONE GET HIM!"

"I'm SUPER on it!" Franky says.

Franky dashes after Luffy and reaching him just before the door could open and Zoro's and Sanji's dirty little secret is exposed. Franky then ties Luffy up with a pair of Seastone handcuffs and locks him in a closet for the rest of the night. Plus, Franky thinks that one of the two in that room was nearing a climax. Regardless, they'll have to wait till later that day to really tease them about it, he thinks.

He returns to the dorm with a dopy grin on his face. "Good news guys, I got Luffy into the closet. He won't be going anywhere tonight." Everyone sighs a breath of relief and continue listening. Nami wonders how much money she can get out of the two so she doesn't tell the world about it.

Just then, someone screams. It's a pleasurable scream none the less but still a scream. This perks the doctor in Chopper, who goes and grab his medical kit. But he couldn't even make it out of the room before Nami grabs Chopper and buries him under her blanket. No way in hell would she let him ruin this good blackmail opportunity. Now if she had remembered to voice record this.

The crew listens intently as they start it up again!?

The next morning, everyone gathers around the kitchen table, eagerly awaiting the cook and the swordsman. Yet all of them seems like they have forgotten something. No matter, they all want to hear those juicy love stories, and to see if either one of them is good in bed. Finally, they walk in. The cook first, then the swordsman.

"So…" Nami says. "How was your sleep?"

"Uh… Fine? How was yours?" Zoro says, sitting down. Everyone turns to look at him, then back at Sanji. They all giggle madly like little school girls.

"From what we heard, it was a little more than just fine," Usopp says, laughing. "Isn't that right Chopper?"

"Did you guys hav—MMPGH!?" In a swift motion, Robin springs up a hand that covers Chopper's mouth. The poor reindeer looks at her with big teary eyes, wondering why she would do something like that to him.

"Hey where's Luffy?" Sanji asks, taking a drag. "It's normally not this quiet in the morning…."

"OH MY GOD! I forgot him in the closet! I'll be right back!" Franky says running away from the conversation.

"So Mr. Cook and Mr. Swordsman, who was a better top?" Robin asks.

"Wh…?" Both of them says at the same time. It's pretty obvious they were pretending not to look at each other, but everyone can see the subtle glances and blushes they have on their faces. Everyone giggles at them, making no further effort to say anything. That is till Luffy comes barreling through the door.

 **A/N: This will be it. I have an idea of what to do with them later. But this is a first shot using this site and stuff. Kay Thanks.**

-Lithium012


End file.
